The golden ninja
by Daniel819
Summary: My name is the golden ninja and i'm the sworn protector of West city. I have moved to Satan city to help deal with the crimes there.


Life. Life is meant to be lived to it's fullest, right? Well if you were hunted by a murderous android who destroys both arms and leg,then left for dead, it would be pretty hard to do that wouldn't it? Luckily, THE Bulma Briefs helped me out of that predicament, she created some robotic limbs legs for me (All black, green lines running up them) . A couple of years later, 7 and 6 months to be exact, i went to Orange star high school and met Son Gohan. My name is Daniel, half Saiyan and cyborg... And i am the Golden ninja...

 **7 years after the cell games, Satan city, 9:00am**

I was on the roof of the Satan city town hall, i heard that it was taken over by some former red ribbon army down to see what was going on, i saw the crowd behind the array of police and their cars, with the chief and Videl Satan at the front. Saiyaman hadn't shown up yet so i still had time to do this. I stood up and checked if i had everything, 2 katana's, 50 shuriken's and a couple of smoke bombs. I pull out a katana and put it above my head, getting the attention of a couple of citizens and 1 or 2 police officers. The red ribbon soldiers came back out, holding the mayor at gun-point. The officers focused back on the soldiers and drew their guns, Videl started to negotiate with them. I dropped down, getting the attention of the whole crowd. I stood up pulling out 3 shuriken's and threw them at the guys near the mayor, knocking them over. They turned around and look at me.

"So, who are you? We already have Saiyadork cleaning the streets!" The one holding the mayor said as the others point their guns at me.

 _Probably the leader_ I though

"Who am i? Well, people call me the agent of chaos back in West city" I said pulling out my katana's, most of the soldiers stared at my, horror on there face.

"Y-your t-the o-one they call t-the golden n-ninja?" One of them said as the crowd gasped.

"Yes, i am and i am here to take down the rest of the red ribbon army." I said going into a fighting stance

"Hahaha! You think you can stop us? Boys, show him how we do it." The leader said as the soldier's fired at me. The crowd screamed, but they look at me. I was (what they thought) moving at lighting speed using my katana to reflect the bullets back at the soldiers hitting their guns. One of them pulled out an RPG, taking aim, and fired. I stood there, waiting for the right moment. Just as it was about to hit me, i dash forward using my sword to slice through the missile, cutting it in 2, crouching down afterwards.

Everyone who was watching had wide eyes either in shock or in surprise. I stand up putting my sword back in its sheath, i start walking forward nut as i take my third step, i am blasted back by something, knocking me 10 feet away. I look up and see a person holding a shotgun. I look down at my left arm and see that is was blown off by the shotgun. I look around for my arm and see it a meter in front of me.

"You had to take off my arm, didn't you?" I ask as i walk towards it, pinching the bridge of my nose as i did so. I throw 10 shuriken's, 1 for each person, they land right next to the person.

" You missed!" The leader said as he looks at me

"Did I?" I replied as i pull out a button, i press it and the shuriken's start shooting electrocuting the soldiers missing the mayor by centimeters. After the soldiers fell, the police and Videl came in and arrested the soldiers. I walk over to my arm and pick it up, i sit down and put it close to my shoulder. Wires fly out both ends and attach together, putting it back together.

"So, where did you learn how to do that?" Videl asks seemingly out of nowhere

"Lots of practice " I reply testing my arm to see if it works. I get up and look up seeing a green speck in the distance

"Well, Saiyaman is late this morning." I continue as he lands in front of us

"Sorry i was late, i had some trouble" He said as he scratches the back of his head

"What kind of trouble?" Videl asks in an angry mood

"Stuff i'd not talk about" He replies, his head shifts towards me "So, your the guy who took down the soldiers. Impressive!" He says. Suddenly one of the soldiers breaks out of the hand cuffs and pulls out one of the officers guns. He shoots me in the legs, effectively immobilizing me. I sit up and throw a shuriken at him, rendering him unconscious.

"Damn it!" I sad as i look at my legs. "The bullets hit the servos in both legs" I continue.

"Are you going to be Ok?" Videl asks as i set to work in fixing my legs

"Yea, i'll be fine, i'll just need to take out the bullets and repair the servos" I replied. After a couple of minutes i get the servos back up and running.

"There all done" I said as i walk away

"Hey! Where do you think your going!" Videl said as she ran up to me

"I have more work to do, and we will meet again, you can count on that" I said, after i threw a couple of smoke bombs and dissapeared

 **Orange star high school, 9:30**

I walk into the school in normal clothes, my alter-ego suit concealed in a capsule in my bag (picture Genji from Overwatch but with a golden suit), i walk up to the reception.

"Hello, how can i help you?" The receptionist asked

"Hello, i was told that the Headteacher wanted to see me?" I reply as i look around to see the rush of people trying to get to class

"Daniel, right?" I nod " Yes the Head would like to see you and to talk about some rules, please follow me" They say and i follow through some corridors. We finally came to a door that had the words 'Headteacher' on it. I walk in and see the headteacher sitting at his desk.

"Isn't this a bit low for you, T ?" I say as he turns towards me.

"Well, if i didn't get fired for the Ministry of defense, i wouldn't be here" He said as he walks around the table and shakes my hand.

"At least it's something, Right?" I replied as we let go and he gestures towards the seat.

"Well, as you know there are some rules, but i know you will probably forget them, anyway try not to show your strength or get into fight, we all know what happened the last time you got into a fight" He said in a concerning tone

"Yea, yea, i lost half of my body. I'll try not to fight anyone but no promises, ok?"

"Ok. Oh and i think you will need this." He threw a piece of paper at me "Its your timetable, Try not to lose it,"

"Ok I won't" I said as i left his office and towards my first class.

Once i get to the door, i knock and wait for a reply. After a couple of seconds later, a man opened the door.

"Ah you must be the new student, Daniel am i right" I nod " Splendid, come in!" He continues. I walk in and look around, the class was huge! There were murmurs like 'He is cute' by the girls and ' He looks like another geek' and ' He looks familiar' by the boys. As i stand at the front, the teacher does my introduction and tell everyone that i did well.

"Would you like to tell everyone a little about yourself?" the teacher asked, i nodded

"Well you already know my name so i don't need to tell you that, anyway in my free time i do martial arts-" I get int interrupted

"You. Do martial arts? Ha! What a joke!" One of the boys say, he has blond hair and is surrounded by his jock friends.

"Do you want to come down here and say it to my face?" I ask giving him a death glare. He gets scared and doesn't say anything afterwards.

"Ok, now can you sit behind Gohan please, Daniel?

"Sure, no problem" I reply walking up the stairs to my seat.


End file.
